Kokuto
'Kokuto '''is an inhabitant of hell and the mastermind behind Ichigo Kurosaki's sister's kidnapping so he could use Ichigo's hollow powers to escape from hell. Background Physical Appearance Kokuto is a tall and lean-built man with pale-skin and shoulder-length white hair. He wears a sleeveless white shirt, striped in the same fashion as the other Sinners. The upper half of his head is swathed in black bandages, and he has an accompanying black sash strapped to his waist. His chains are located on his wrists and around his neck. Tufts of white hair can be seen protruding from a fold in his bandages. After removing his bandages, Kokuto is shown to be horribly burned across the right side of his body, extending all the way down past his abdomen. His hair is also much longer than previously shown, with the hair on the right side of his face taking on the appearance of cornrows. Personality History The Hell Verse Chapter Powers and Abilities Swordsmanship Skills *Master Swordsman Specialist - Kokuto has shown during each of his fights to be extremely proficient in combat with this sword, as he is able to slice apart an energy blast from Taikon effortlessly, and cut Garogai in half with relative ease. His skills also allowed him to takes on Taikon, Gunjo, Herokai, and Garogai by himself and fight back Ichigo's Bankai-enhanced sword skills, as well as Naruto's Kurama Chakra Mode-enhanced taijutsu capabilities, Korra's Avatar Aura-enhanced fire- and airbending close-combat skills, and Sonic's super speed and foot-style combat skills, all with a single hand. Physical Abilities *Enhanced Strength - Kokuto is shown to exhibit extreme strength, as seen when was able to take on Ichigo in his Bankai state, as well as Naruto in his Kurama Chakra shroud, Korra in her Zenkai state, and Sonic in his Speed Aura transformation, and gain the upper hand relatively easily. He is able to effortlessly stop Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho infused Tensa Zangetsu, as well as Naruto's Wind Style: Repeated Rasen Shuriken while in Kurama Chakra Mode, as well as Korra's Zenkai-enhanced Firebending Blast and Sonic's Speed Aura-enhanced Sonic Wind, with his own blade using a single hand. *Enhanced Speed - Kokuto is capable of moving at high speeds, and is able to fend off attacks from both Gunjo and Shuren simultaneously, whilst holding onto Karin. He also uses this speed to take Naruto, Ichigo, Korra, and Sonic's friends by surprise, cutting them all down. His immense speed is demonstrated during his fight with Naruto, Ichigo, Korra, and Sonic, where he nonchalantly appears beside all four of them, and then immediately evades a point-blank slash, before once again appearing behind the Substitute Shinigami, the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki, the Avatar, and the blue Hedgehog, taking him by surprise. *Enhanced Endurance - Kokuto has a high level of endurance, more so than the other Sinners. In addition to being stabbed by multiple tentacles, and being hit by Shuren's flames, Kokuto shrugged them off with little damage. In addition to that, when Ichigo used the powers of Hell in his Skull Clad form to fire a Rengoku Getsuga Tensho at him, Kokuto survived with only a cut on his chest. Other Skills *Keen Intellect - Kokuto is a very crafty individual. Highly manipulative, Kokuto was able to deceive Ichigo, Naruto, Korra, and Sonic into believing he was a kind-hearted man to fight alongside them. He was also intuitive enough to deduce that the key to escaping Hell lay in the chains binding him to Hell, and that Ichigo's full Hollow transformation and Naruto's Tailed Beast Form were sufficient enough to achieve such an outcome. *Energy Shield - Kokuto is able to immerse himself in a blue energy shield, which is strong enough to allow the Sinner to emerge unscathed from a point-blank Cero from Ichigo's Hollowfication, minus his Chains. Spiritual Power *Immense Spiritual Power - Kokuto possesses extreme levels of spiritual energy, able to casually evade and defend against Ichigo's full Hollowfication, and easily overpower Ichigo while using Bankai, as well as Naruto in his Kurama Chakra Mode, Korra using her Zenkai, and Sonic using his Awakening Aura transformation. Naruto and Ichigo commented on Kokuto's strength, stating that he was unsure of whether or not they could defeat Kokuto without Hollowfying or using his Tailed Beast. His Reiatsu is violet. Techniques *Banyu Goka (''Karmic III of Savage Ghosts) *Engoku Renge (Blazing Prison Lotus Flower) *Enra Gometsu (Torturous Ruin of Yama) *Yugokujin (Spectral Prison Blade) Equipment *Chains - Kokuto can manifest the chains that bind him to Hell, and uses the ones attached to his left wrist as a long ranged weapon, like a whip. In addition, one of the chains connects his sword to his right hand, allowing him to use it for long ranged attacks. He also at one point manifests the chains to act as a shield against Karin, Sakura, Jinora, Zach, Uryu, Shikamaru, Bolin, Tails, Rukia, Hinata, Asami, Amy, Renji, Sasuke, Mako, and Knuckles' attacks. Kokuto can also use his chains to latch onto an enemy's limbs, and swing them around effortlessly. *Curved Sword - Kokuto wields a black sword with a zigzag design at the center of the blade. He can also control his sword directly from his chains, as shown when Taikon swallowed his sword, prompting Kokuto to hurl the Togabito into a nearby lava pit. With this blade, he is also able to unleash a purple energy blast that is capable of completely redirecting Ichigo's Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tensho attack, and overpower him while wielding Tensa Zangetsu, as well as overpowering Naruto in Kurama Chakra Mode, Korra in Zenkai, and Sonic in Speed Aura Mode, throwing throwing all four of them across a large distance. He can make the sword glow purple and vanish at will. Relationships Family *Unnamed Younger Sister (Deceased) Former Allies * Enemies *Team Ichigo **Ichigo Kurosaki **Karin Kurosaki **Rukia Kuchiki **Renji Abarai **Uryu Ishida *Team Naruto **Naruto Uzumaki **Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Shikamaru Nara **Hinata Hyuga *Team Korra **Avatar Korra **Jinora **Mako **Bolin **Asami Sato *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna **Amy Rose **Zach the Hedgehog *The Sinners Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Sinner Category:Movie Villains Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Master Swordsmen Specialists Category: Bleach Series Characters